


Hold You Close In My Pocket

by LunaChi_KuroShihone



Series: Blazing Bright [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Dorks in Love, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Vampire Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Viktor turns into a bat, art in chapter 2, the true story behind pocket!Vitya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaChi_KuroShihone/pseuds/LunaChi_KuroShihone
Summary: One sunny afternoon, roughly two months into their new routine of meeting and falling asleep in Viktor's room after their evening bath to discuss everything supernatural, Viktor had looked up from his most recent print of some sort of model magazine Yuuri had never even heard of, and said:“Do I get some extra powers as well?”“Wha-”Yuuri had, quite predictably, as far as Viktor was concerned, startled badly enough that he'd slammed his head into the lamp next to him, and had the Russian wincing in sympathy.The younger skater glared at him before straightening and walking around the offending object to plop down on the edge of the bed before answering. “What kind of powers?”Viktor shrugged. “All of the vampires in the movies-” they had started to watch every supernatural flick they found available, much to Yuuri's everlasting exasperation, “-all of them can do some cool stuff, like hypnosis or dark magic, or changing into animals.Yuuriyuuriyuuuuri,can I change into an animal? I already know how the thing with the ears and fangs works, but can I do more?!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> where there was angst, now there is fluff.  
> I absolutely, ridiculously, love smol bat Vitya, and I hope you will as well

One sunny afternoon, roughly two months into their new routine of meeting and falling asleep in Viktor's room after their evening bath to discuss everything supernatural, Viktor had looked up from his most recent print of some sort of model magazine Yuuri had never even heard of, and said:

“Do I get some extra powers as well?”

“Wha-”

Yuuri had, quite predictably, as far as Viktor was concerned, startled badly enough that he'd slammed his head into the lamp next to him, and had the Russian wincing in sympathy.

The younger skater glared at him before straightening and walking around the offending object to plop down on the edge of the bed before answering. “What kind of powers?”

Viktor shrugged. “All of the vampires in the movies-” they had started to watch every supernatural flick they found available, much to Yuuri's everlasting exasperation, “-all of them can do some cool stuff, like hypnosis or dark magic, or changing into animals. _Yuuriyuuriyuuuuri,_ can I change into an animal? I already know how the thing with the ears and fangs works, but can I do more?!”

Viktor's eyes lit up in wonder.

Yuuri snorted. “If you even touch anything dark magic I'm telling mom. You don't want her to look at you in paternal disappointment, do you, Viktor?”

He did not. Yuuri had a point there. Viktor pouted. “Alright, alright; I don't need to be double-cursed. What would a double-cursed vampire even be?”

Yuuri shrugged, his expression growing pensive. “As for the transformation… maybe? I'm not sure, actually. I'm not exactly an expert on vampire lore, despite what you might think.”

Viktor knew that, of course; Yuuri knew more about the variety of local spirits and ghosts, which was one of their many reasons they resorted to movies and TV shows. But.

“We could try? Maybe I can transform into a wolf or something!”

“Alright, alright, we'll look into it after practice.”

* * *

Looking into it after practice did not yield many positive results, and even trying to finagle out some information from the family of kappas that lived in the old Hasetsu temple was a lost effort. Yuuri resorted to cryptic internet forums and sites, and the only idea that sounded even partially feasible to them was to try mediation.

Even a month into it did nothing, though (well, okay, it did calm Viktor's mind and was great for dispelling tension and stress, and it helped him focus his hunger). So now here they were, Yuuri practicing his quads and Viktor cheering him on from rinkside, still no awesome vampire powers in sight.

What was in sight was Viktor's growing fatigue and hunger, though, and he could feel his fangs elongating inside his mouth, his own tongue constantly skirting around them. He tried to center his mind, emptying it from anything but the focus on Yuuri jumping and flying through the air as he landed the quad sal ( _he finally landed the clean quad salchow, that stubborn student of his!)_ when there was a sudden and disorienting shift around him, and Viktor found himself--

…well, he found himself clinging onto the railing in horror as his center of gravity shifted and he almost faceplanted onto the ice.

He may have shrieked.

Yuuri was at his side in an instant, suddenly much larger than he should be, eyes wide in shock. “Viktor, what happ-”

He stopped, blinked. Blinked again.

_Sniggered._

Viktor made a dismayed noise, unable to work his jaw and tongue around the words he'd wanted to, and Yuuri's sniggering broke into laughter.

“Sorry, sorry, it's just- you're a bat! A small, pale, fluffy bat. This is hilarious, Viktor.”

Viktor looked down at himself, finding out that he (indeed) was a bat, annoyed at it for a second because he'd wanted to be a wolf, before the reality that _he had transformed into a bat_ hit in.

His next noise sounded quite happy, and Viktor flapped his wings ( _wings!_ Because he was a bat!) in elation.

Yuuri's laugh turned into something softer, his hands suddenly appearing at Viktor's sides and caging him in what seemed almost a question.

Viktor nodded and Yuuri scooped him up and held him close. “You did it! I don't know how, but you did! I'm so proud of you!”

Viktor basked in the praise, something like a soft purr rumbling through his small frame and Yuuri squished him closer to his chest so that the Russian-turned-bat was able to hear his heartbeat, skating around in a circle in glee.

Viktor could get used to this.

* * *

Smuggling a small tiny bat out of the Ice Castle and back to the onsen proved to be easier than expected, Viktor clinging to Yuuri's jacket and riding on it with some semblance of grace, and then they entered the building and walked past Yuuri's sister and to Viktor's room, Yuuri depositing their gear on the floor before gently setting Viktor down on his bed.

Makka came up to him with a wagging tail, suddenly so much bigger than he was used to, but she merely inspected him with a sniff, her wag intensifying, before she jumped up on the bed and curled around him with a content huff.

Yuuri grinned at them, sitting in front of him on the floor with his legs crossed. “Do you know how to turn back, so that we can talk about it?”

Viktor's good mood evaporated in an instant as he turned large and round bat-eyes at Yuuri, his ears flattening against his body. He whined.

“Thought so. Try doing what you did to turn into the bat, then…?”

Well, it was worth a try. Who'd have thought that the sessions under the waterfall would help in the end? Viktor concentrated.

* * *

That had been a few weeks ago, and now Yuuri could be found wearing newly-acquired shirts with pockets to hide a pocket-sized bat in them while they tried to figure out the whole ‘flight’ thing. It was showing mixed results: Viktor felt like a newborn whenever he had to take off and land, but being in the air grew easier and easier. One of his favorite places to land was on top of Yuuri's head, and the skater could be found with a small, silver bat mussing up his hair quite often, much to Hiroko's delight.

(Mama Katsuki had gotten into the habit of leaving a small bowl with sugary water inside of Viktor's room whenever she'd noticed that he was transformed, and the water tasted like the best treat he's ever received to bat-him.)

He loved being a part of Yuuri's family like this; especially since he's never envisioned having one that was so warm and open and accepting.

(Viktor had found out one stormy afternoon, completely by accident, that the Katsukis used to have silver-based mirrors hanging around the onsen. He had been exploring the building as a bat when he'd found a mirror that didn't reflect his face back at him, and had later found out from Mari that Yuuri had hung all of the mirrors and reflective surfaces made out of silver down while Viktor had been sleeping that first day. Viktor had felt very touched to know that Yuuri had already looked out after him since then.)

And then the days turned into weeks turned into months, and the Cup of China was over with Yuuri in second and Phichit in first, and Viktor was an exhausted mess during their press conference, smiling tight-lipped smiles at sponsors who asked about his possible return instead of focusing on Yuuri, them running back to their room and collapsing on their bed. And now Yuuri carded his fingers through his hair with a fond smile playing on his lips, the morning light soft and ethereal in their room. It had been barely a day since they'd kissed, since Viktor had opened up about what had happened to him, and there was a newfound intimacy that settled deep into their bones and strung them together.

“You're exhausted,” Yuuri said. Viktor simply nodded. They had to prepare for Yuuri's exhibition; for the banquet that happened afterwards, but Viktor didn't feel like moving from his spot, reclining on the bed like a cat soaking up light.

“Phichit-kun invited me to meet with him and Leo and Guang-Hong after our practice run. You can stay and sleep, if you want. The exhibition isn't until four in the afternoon.”

Viktor glanced up at Yuuri, lips pressed together. “You won't mind?”

Instead of answering, Yuuri kissed his eyelids, one kiss softer than the other. Viktor smiled, languid and half-asleep already. “ _Mn._ Be back by three. No later than half.”

Yuuri chuckled. “Yes, coach.”

* * *

Viktor ended up missing Yuuri's closeness and warmth, worry seeping into his bones about having left the younger skater alone, so he thought of skating and jumps and flying and was a small, silvery-blue bat once more, looking around the room in a slow fashion until he spied his price -- Yuuri's comfy green jacket from their hot pot dinner, to which he promptly flew over and squished inside the pocket. It smelled vaguely of _Yuuri_ and of _comfort_ to his heightened senses, and Viktor promptly fell asleep.

Then Yuuri returned roughly an hour later and went to shower and change, noting the empty bed but shrugging, thinking Viktor curled up somewhere away from the light in his smaller form, considering he'd sometimes grow uncomfortable when tired. The Japanese skater grabbed his green jacket and his phone, leaving the room in a hurry because Phichit and the others were probably already waiting for him.

It was only halfway across the street when Yuuri wanted to put his phone in his pocket that his hand brushed something soft and warm and Yuuri blinked, stunned, as Viktor whined and licked his finger.

That was… unexpected. Crouching inside an alley, Viktor's head peeking out and looking disheveled, Yuuri apologized.

“Do you want me to go back? You probably don't have any clothes, do you?”

Viktor shook his head no; he slept in the nude or with a thong, neither of which was appropriate wear for changing back -- he didn't want to ruin Yuuri's day, though, so he flutter-climbed his way up on Yuuri's jacket until he was hanging above his heart. Yuuri got the message, stashing his phone and opening his jacket to reveal a pocket, Viktor climbing into it and sighing contentedly.

Yuuri's smile was audible in his voice when he'd answered with a simple, “Okay.” Making his merry way to the Thai and joining whatever harebrained thing they'd do, Viktor's small heartbeat a reassuring feeling against his chest.

* * *

It took Phichit approximately ten blessed minutes of them strolling through some sort of park before he turned his attention to Yuuri, gaze narrowed and sharp.

“How's the thing with Viktor going?” He asked, and Yuuri would be affronted if he didn't know that this question was coming.

(Leo and Guang-Hong already looked plenty scandalized for Yuuri's taste, anyways.)

Still, Yuuri shrugged. “We're officially together now, I guess?”

Phichit rolled his eyes. “Even a blind idiot could see that he's been completely smitten with you ever since he arrived in Hasetsu, Yuuri. You know what I mean.”

Well. It had been worth a try. Yuuri blushed at the words but didn't even try to deny them. He was about to deflect, but--

“Phi, that's none of our business and you know it. Viktor's not here, so don't assault Yuuri about a story that's not his to tell. By the way, why didn't he tag along? I had gotten the feeling that you two are inseparable.”

Ah, Leo. Always so perceptive. Guang-Hong nodded, adding softly that it wasn't their place to pry but he’d also like to very much know if Viktor was feeling alright? And Yuuri wholeheartedly agreed with the first part and was about to assuage their fears, but he could feel Viktor squirm around in his pocket in obvious interest, so Yuuri simply shot them a glare to silence them instead.

“No intrusive questions, Phichit. Got it?”

_“Hey!”_

“Phichit- _kun…”_

The Thai grumbled. “Why do you always do this?” He put his phone away, showing his now-empty hands to Yuuri. “There. No phone, no pictures or videos. Happy?”

It was better than nothing, at least. Yuuri opened his jacket, pulling the top part away and glanced down at his pocket where a small bat-Viktor could be seen tucking his head out, blinking.

Guang-Hong might've squealed. Phichit screeched.

Viktor flinched back from the high-pitched noise, eyeing the Thai with a flat expression even his current features were able to relay, and Phichit muttered an apology.

Yuuri sighed, sharing a glance with Leo, who's taken a step towards them, something shimmering beneath his skin in sympathy. He was the only one who really understood, after all; Phichit knew about it by proxy and Guang-Hong came from a family of priests, but Leo was the only one who wasn't fully human, so he was the only one who could relate.

He didn't ask anything intrusive, for which Yuuri was glad. “How are you doing, then?”

Yuuri glanced back to Viktor huddled in his pocket, chittering away at Phichit and Guang-Hong, unimpressed at their noise, glanced back to Leo's worried expression. He carefully shrugged. “We're getting there, slowly. What's important is that I have Viktor stay close to me, as cliché as that sounds.”

There was another high-pitched noise, bat-Viktor's rendition of human-Viktor's _“Yuuuuuri”,_ as the bat deftly climbed up Yuuri's collarbone and his shoulder and his head, nuzzling into black hair and mussing it up with his wings and small bat-kisses and bat-licks and nips.

Yuuri simply laughed and they resumed their evening, now with a pocket-sized bat giving running commentary in small clicks and whines and facial expressions.


	2. art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I say "art", but it's doodles, really

[here's the instagram for some more pictures of the doll/plushie](https://www.instagram.com/p/BzQQb56Bz1f/), bc I am ridiculously proud of the baby. 


End file.
